1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a method, and a computer-readable medium for receiving and reproducing broadcast programs and contents on networks.
2. Related Art
In the past, electronic apparatuses such as a television apparatus receive broadcast signals of terrestrial broadcasting, cable television broadcasting, and satellite broadcasting, and allow users to view broadcast programs. The broadcast programs are previously scheduled to be broadcasted in predetermined time slots. So when users want to view broadcast programs, they must view the programs in broadcast time slots of the broadcast programs or set recording reservation of the broadcast programs.
Meanwhile, as a broadcast environment has developed recently, services that allow users to view contents corresponding to program contents of broadcast programs through a network such as the Internet have come into use. Most of the services employ a so-called video on demand (VOD) system. Users can view contents anytime they want without being bound by broadcast time slots.
However, there are various ways of obtaining contents that can be viewed with the VOD, so users must search the plurality of ways of obtaining desired contents. Furthermore, users can refer to electronic program guides (EPGs) obtained by electronic apparatuses through broadcast waves or through a network, select desired broadcast programs, and confirm their schedules. However, the users cannot obtain from the EPGs whether they can view contents corresponding to the program contents of the broadcast programs through the Internet with VOD. So, the users are forced to execute troublesome, additional search for contents of VOD by using, for example, search engines on the Internet.
Japanese Patent Application JP 2003-125305 describes a television receiver capable of obtaining a program title and uniform resource locator (URL) referring to program information in an electronic program guide to a hard disk recorder connected to the television apparatus while viewing a broadcast program, searching the Internet using a personal computer for program auxiliary information on the broadcast program based on the program title and the URL, and displaying the program auxiliary information.
However, in the television receiver described in JP 2003-125305, the information retrieved from the Internet and displayed on the personal computer is merely auxiliary information regarding the broadcast program such as, for example, comments on the broadcast program and information on a cast, but information regarding a content on the Internet corresponding to the program content of the broadcast program is never displayed. Thus, users are still bound by broadcast schedules to view broadcast programs, and are forced to execute troublesome search operations to confirm whether a content corresponding to the program content of the broadcast program exists on the Internet.